Question: What do the following two equations represent? $5x-5y = -3$ $25x+25y = -2$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x-5y = -3$ $-5y = -5x-3$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{3}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $25x+25y = -2$ $25y = -25x-2$ $y = -1x - \dfrac{2}{25}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.